Silsesquioxane resins and other silicon based resins have found wide applications in electronic industry and other industries. To facilitate cure and to control the properties of the resins, the resins typically contain some silanol and/or thermal curable or UV curable functional groups, such as acrylate functional group, methacrylate functional group, epoxy functional group, among others. In the electronics industry, the end customers prefer keeping the resin at ambient temperature for transportation and storage for about three to six months. Unfortunately, because of their nature, these resins are typically not stable enough under ambient temperature, especially for resins with silanol and/or free radical curable functional groups. One way of stabilizing materials with these functional groups has been by adding an organic inhibitor, e.g. tert-butylated hydroxyl toluene (BHT). However, with silsesquioxane resins, this organic inhibitor does not always work, perhaps due to uneven distribution. Therefore, other inhibitors are desired.